Finding Alice
by StoryTeller5523
Summary: She tried to kill herself three times before the world ended, what's stopping her now? Most of her family is still alive, everyone seems safe on the farm. Her father, her two sisters, but what happens when a man and his injured son stumble upon them? Can Alice confront all of her fears and insecurities, or will they eat her alive. Shane/Oc possible Rick&Darly/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Finding Alice.

Ch.1 Lost Again.

"Why can't i go with Otis?" I screamed at my father who touched my shoulder before slowly removing the shot-gun from my hands before walking calmly into the house. I screamed and stomped my feet like a child, speeding walking my way to the pond.

It was such a beautiful day, a perfect day for a hunt. One i wasn't allowed to go on probably because of the "person" I shot last time. Or today could be the perfect day for a swim. Looking around and finding myself alone i striped down to my under garments. The water looked warm, I hoped it was warm. Being the baby I am i dipped my big toe into the murky pond water testing the temperature. It was warm, but still cool at the same time. I walked the rest of the way in before submerging myself under the water. It was peaceful down here and for once after this whole mess i felt content with life. I wished I could stay here forever. I quickly shot myself up out of the water needing oxygen. I sighed heavily hoping the thoughts didn't come back. my family didn't need this now, I didn't need this. I got out of the water and just sat, thinking about everything that had happened lately.

They were dead, they were all dead. Maybe I was dead, maybe this was hell and i was getting my just desserts from God after my three attempts of killing myself had failed. I shook the thoughts from my head and looked out into the field. It was so peaceful here, almost like it hadn't happened. I wish it hadn't happened, then maybe I could leave here and start a life. I wanted my own family, husband, kids, but what if that wasn't what was in my cards. As I looked on i noticed people running, or maybe "people". I quickly grabbed my clothes before heading off the house. I spotted Maggie on the porch and yelled at her, "Look in the fields, there's something out there."

She picked up the binoculars on the railing of the porch as I ran up the stairs. "It's a man carrying a boy." I slipped my tank top over my head and looked at her worried.

"Daddy!" We both yelled in unison, making us glare at each other. More than anything Maggie wished i was more like her, and because of that I tried my hardest and succeeded in being nothing like her. Our dad stepped out onto the porch with our other sister Beth and her somewhat boyfriend Jimmy who was wielding a bat.

"Was he bit?" Daddy asked him as he moved closer towards the house.

"He was shot, by your man." The unknown stranger told us making me gasp and move off the porch to help.

"Otis?" I asked shaking my head thinking he would never of made a mistake like this.

"He told me to find Hersel, are you Hersel?" He asked out of breath while looking at my daddy with pleading eyes. He was desperate to save the boy who i presumed was his son. "Help me. Help my boy" I looked at my father who didn't even flinch.

"Get inside." He said leading us all back into the house with the stranger and his shot son in tow. "Patricia, i need my full kit. Maggie and Alice, painkillers, coagulates, grab everything. Clean towels, sheets, alcohol." I took off with my sister towards the main bathroom. She started throwing things at me, as fast as humanly possible I put them into the clothes basket on my side. She picked up the basket and took off running towards the guest room with me hot on her tail.

"Pour alcohol onto this." She told me while giving me a rage. I grabbed the alcohol and did as I was told. No matter how much I hated it I usually always did was she asked. She was my older sister and mom always said to listen to her. Even with mom dead I thought disobeying what she had told me was disrespectful.

"I've got a heartbeat. It's faint." Daddy said while looking down at the bleeding little boy on the bed.

"I got it step back." Patricia told the father while moving him out-of-the-way.

"Maggie, I.V." Daddy said loudly.

"We need some space, Alice." Maggie was getting agitated at the sacred father who wasn't moving.

"Your name?" Dad asked him.

"Rick." He looked in shock and I didn't blame him, his child had been shot. "I'm I'm Rick." He was stuttering, classic signs of shock.

"Rick, we're gonna do everything we can, okay?" My father told him calmly. "You need to give us some room." I pulled on the mans arm and nodded my head towards the door but his feet reluctantly wouldn't move. "Now." With that I used all my strength and got him out of the room.

"You look like you could use a glass of water. Go on outside and I'll meet you there in a minute." I ushered his towards the door before sprinting for the kitchen. I quickly grabbed a glass cup and filled it with water before going outside. Otis was out there with another man who was cleaning off Ricks face.

"Here, he needs to drink this." I told the man while handing him the cup knowing he'd have a better chance at getting the man to drink it than I would.

"Alice, where are yours pants?" Otis asked making me look down at my bare legs.

"Uh, well if this wasn't awkward enough." I muttered before walking around all three of the guys and feeling eyes watching me I picked up my jeans quickly pulling them up my legs.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" The new dark-haired man asked making Rick drop the glass of water that was in his hands shattering it all over the porch, before heading towards the front door and going inside. I sighed heavily knowing this man wasn't sure what would happen to his son. I followed slowly behind them into the guest room with Otis at my side.

"I'm so sorry." He said looking down at his hands folded together. He'd become like a brother to me and i knew he would never intentionally hurt anymore.

"Hey, you look at me." I snapped at him getting his full attention. "You made a mistake, and you did what you knew you could do. You brought him here, and my father is gonna patch him up." I smiled lightly hoping that's the way it would go.

"Yeah." He nodded his head trying to convince himself i was right. I patted his back and rubbed his shoulder before focusing my attention back on the little boy lying in the bed.

"Don't wander far, i'm gonna need you." My father told Rick before looking at me and Otis. "What happened?"

"I was tracking a buck. Bullet went through it. Went clean through." Otis faded out in the end i knew he was going to carry this with him for as long as he lived. He would do anything to right this wrong even if it was an accident.

"The deer slowed the bullet down. Which certainly saved his life. But it did not go through clean. It broke up into pieces. If i can get the bullet fragments out, and im counting six." Otis slipped from my side and walked over to Patricia saying something to her in hushed tones.

"Lori doesn't know?" Rick said starting to tear up, luckily his friend was there to comfort him. The muscled dark headed man wrapped his arm over his friend's shoulder slightly shushing him. "My wife doesn't know. My wife doesn't know." He started weeping this time, his friend quickly started whispering things in his ear. I looked away hating seeing a man cry and slightly disappointed the man was married. God, i was such a whore thinking about a man while his son was laying in a bed with a bullet in his stomach. I exited the room quickly ignoring the shouts from both my sisters. I needed to be alone, i did better alone.

**XXX**

I shot up out of my bed at the sounds of shouting coming from downstairs, then the sound of doors slamming.  
"Alice, get your ass out here now!" It was Maggie and she was pissed.

"NO!" i shouted back hating how stubborn i was. She came busting in looking at me with such anger before she was the tears coming down my eyes.

"I need to be alone, there's too many people down there." She knelled by the side of my bed and looked at me wiping away the tears under one eye. "I'm sorry, i ran out of my medicine last week."

"Ssshhh, it's okay. It's okay." She started hugging me, i hugged her back missing the times before mom died when she was my best friend. Before she rebelled then became a good girl while i continued on my rebellious streak, even now after all these years.

"Why am i like this Maggie?" I asked quietly she just hugged me and i cried enjoying the company of my long-lost best friend.

**XXX**

I woke up the next morning and found out the real reason Maggie came to get me the day before. Otis went out with the dark-haired man i now knew as Shane to get supplies for the wounded boy. While out of their run Otis was killed. I cried a single tear before hugging my father and thanking him for telling me his self. "You're the best father i could ask for." I told him before finding Patricia and letting her cry on my shoulder. Losing people wasn't easy, but somehow in this world I'd become numb to it. I took Patricia to bed and laid a glass of water on her nightstand before going out and helping the others find rocks for Otis' outside i found that more people from Ricks group had arrived to our home. They were even nice enough to even be helping us with Otis' burial. I still kept a distance from them knowing that i wasn't 100% sure we could trust them just yet.

While building up the pile of rocks in a wheel barrel the rumbling sound of a motorcycle caught everyone's attention. Behind the motorcycle was a nice SUV and behind that an RV. "exactly how many of you are there?" I looked at Shane since he was the closet to me and the only one i knew by name.

"About a dozen." He looked up at me then back down like he wasn't supposed to be looking at me. I looked over at my sister Beth and quickly took her hand and walked us back to the house. Our father and some of the other group exited the house so i halted us where we stood.  
"How is he?" An old guy in a Hawaiian shirt and a fisherman's hat on asked.

"He'll pull through." Laurie, ricks wife told him. She was smiling, and even though she was smiling i felt like i couldn't trust her or maybe i was being jealous since i thought rick was pretty hot. "Thanks to Hershell and his people-"

"And Shane." Rick added looking at his obvious best friend. "We'd have lost Carl if not for him." No matter the reason of the somewhat speech i couldn't help but think i was hearing from the first lady and the president. I literally had to bite the inside of my lip to keep from laughing. They all hugged and talked about how happy they were that Carl was okay and how this was all a stupid accident. I shook my head and couldn't stop from biting my lip any longer.

"We did lose somebody who died helping save Carl's life so i'd appreciate if we could move on with his funeral. I told Patricia we wouldn't take long." I told them a little too angrily but why should they be happy even after we lost somebody. Somebody who died trying to save one of them.

"Sorry about my daughter, she was close with Otis." I heard my father explain as the screen door slammed behind me. I went to collect Patricia who i knew didn't wanna face the music, sadly her husband was gone.

**XXX**

"Blessed be god, father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever our most precious asset. We thank you god, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived, in grace." That was my cue to start singing amazing grace along with my two sisters.

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_  
_That saved a wretch like me_  
_I once was lost but now I'm found_  
_Was blind but now I see_  
_'Twas grace that taught my heart to feel_  
_And grace my fears relieved_  
_How precious did that grace appear_  
_The hour I first believed_  
_When we've been there, ten thousand years_  
_Bright shining as the sun_  
_We've no less days to sing God's praise_  
_Than when we first begun_  
_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_  
_That saved a wretch like me_  
_I once was lost but now I'm found_  
_Was blind but now I see_

We made it through the whole song, but by the time we finished all three of us were sobbing messes along with most the others who were in attendance besides most of the men. "Shane, will you speak for Otis?" My father asked shocking myself and a lot of the others.

"I'm not good at it." He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." He practically whispered the last part but i heard it.

"You were the last one with him." Patricia really needed to hear this it was clear in her tone of voice she was shaky but still holding it together.

"Would you share his final moments, please. I need to hear. I need to know his death has meaning." Maggie left me and Beth to comfort Patricia with a comforting hand on her shoulder. I continued to hold onto Beth and stroke her blonde hair. Shane looked conflicted and nervous as hell but that didn't stop him.

"Okay." He took a few moments to compose himself before he spoke clearly for everyone to hear. "We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up. " He has us all hanging to him with our undivided attention. "We've got to save the boy. See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. Run, he said. He said I'll take the rear. I'll cover you. And when i looked back..." He paused, he paused too damn long scaring us and leaving us with images in our heads that we didn't want. He started limping away making me think he was leaving without finishing.

"Finish what you started, don't you leave her with that." I kinda screamed, i admit i was a little too emotional but it should be expected after losing a loved one.

"If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his." He stopped at the pile of rock underneath the tree where Otis was buried picked up an rock and planted it at the top then sauntered off. We all dispersed after my dad finished up the service and i went in search of Shane. After walking around for at least ten minutes I found him behind the chicken coop. I walked up slowly making sure he saw me so i wouldn't be mistake for what they call walkers.

"Thank you for finishing that and I'm sorry for my outburst." I apologized and he just nodded his head at me. "I mean everyone's emotions are running a little high these days, right?" I asked with a chuckle and he cracked a small smile.

"You got that right." He finally spoke making me a little happy. I walked up closer to him and gave him a hug.

"If you ever need someone to about all this stuff I'm always here." I looked into his eyes and i saw sadness. I couldn't help what happened next. I kissed him. I kissed a man i just met yesterday under horrible circumstances. He pulled away and kinda shoved me.

"What the hell was that?" He asked making me feel ashamed. I looked at the ground before looking back at him.

"Sorry, you're sad, i'm sad, i thought we could sad together." I stepped closer to him and when he didn't move i grabbed his face and connected our lips. He finally opened his mouth and excepted mine. I felt his hands roaming my body and i moaned into his mouth. He got excited after that i could tell by the huge bugle in his pants that resting tightly against my belly. I couldn't take it anymore i wanted to see it, taste it. We continued kissing but i unbuckled his pants. I kissed him one last time before pushing his pants down around his ankles before pulling his hard erect cock from the material that was containing it. It was normal size, nothing to be too excited about but i hadn't seen one since the break out happened. I shook those thoughts from my head as i started stoking it and planting short soft kisses to it. I heard Shane groan and i knew it was only as matter of time before he started begging. But he did something that shocked me, he grabbed me by the ponytail that was in my hair and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Stop being a fucking tease." He told me and i couldn't help but crack a smile as he lightly released his grip before taking the hair tie out of my hair. I stopped teasing i started with just the tip then about half in and out before i had him all the way down my throat. Soon he was grabbing fist fulls of my hair and literally fucking my face, and i let him. I let him as the tears came down my face, and the saliva out of my mouth. I missed the feeling of having something so warm and huge in my throat. "Fuck." He growled lowly before spewing his semen down my throat. I was shocked at first. i wasn't expecting him not to warn me. I choked before coughing up his cum. I didn't know what to do with it since we were outside and i had to walk by everyone on my way to the house so i used my fingers to force it back into my mouth. I swallowed all of it. Shane looked happy, he had he suck him off a little more before he pulled up his jeans, tucked his dick back where it belonged, and left me with a tear streaked face and grass stains on the knees of my jeans.

im not sure what expected, but i didn't expect him to just leave me without a word. I was so lost, i was back to where i was a year ago. Having sexual escapades with anyone who wanted to fill the void in my heart. I needed to find myself again, and soon. This couldn't continue. No matter how much i wanted it to.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** I have no fucking idea what this story is... or if it's even a story. I might continue, but i might not. I have some other stories i need to tend to, but this just popped into my head and i had to write it. Alice is a bit of a whore, but i like her. She reminds me alot of myself. I hope you guys enoyed this.:) Please review! Some encouragment might make me write more, who knows.**


	2. Chapter 2: Twisted Sisters

Finding Alice.

Ch. 2 Twisted Sisters

"You just gonna sit here the rest of the day?" Maggie's voice interrupted my porch sitting. I just waved her off without opening my eyes waiting for the sound of her boots walking away, it never came. "Alice, come on."

"What do you want from me? I already milked the cows with Beth, is she helping? No, shes inside I'm just enjoying the outdoors. What more do you want from me?" I finally opened my eyes when i finished speaking my mind. She looked tired. I was kinda mad at myself for yelling like i did. It wasn't loud, it was my tone. She'd been there for me last night and here i was being an asshole to her. "I'm sorry." I ran a hand through my long hair and sighed heavily. "What needs done today anyhow?"

"A member of their group has gone missing. She's a little girl, Alice." I was shocked, I shrugged. "She's somewhere out in the woods."

"What am i supposed to do? Go hunt her down myself? Dad wouldn't even let me out there with Otis yesterday."

"It wouldn't kill you to be hospitable? Come with me to give them the map of the county." She smiled down at me, it was sweet she was trying to push me into being social. I looked down at her hand and saw the rolled up piece of paper in it. It made me feel guilty, if i was missing I'd want everyone who could to help find me.

"Sure." I stood up and walked with her over to the truck where four of the new comers stood around.

"County survey map. Shows terrain and elevations." Maggie said while spreading the map out and i helped her place small rocks on the edge. I looked up randomly after placing the rocks where they needed to be and found Shane staring at me. He was probably wondering how i cleaned up so well after our morning escapades.

"This is perfect, we can finally get this thing organized." Rick spoke next to me helping me pry my eyes away from Shanes'. "We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams."

"Not you. Not today." My father told Rick sternly. "You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out." He then turned and looked at Shane. "And your ankle, push it now and you'll be laid up a month. No good to anybody."

"Guess it's just me." Said a sweaty man with dirt streaks all over his clothes and some on his was carrying a bow and i noticed he was the one who rode in on the motorcycle yesterday. He leaned in on the map and started tracing the creek. "I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way from there."

"I can still be useful." Shane spoke up obviously hating not being apart of whats going on. "I'll drive up to the interstate and see if Sophia wandered back."

"Alright, tomorrow then." Rick said before turning and looking at my father. "We'll start doing this right."

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives." Shane complained about my father's rule. I wanted to laugh but i knew Maggie would hate me for it so i bit the inside of my lip. "They need the gun training we've been promising."

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property." My father looked at Rick then back at Shane and the others. "We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp."

Shane took of his hat before speaking. "All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here.."

"Look, we're guest here. This is your property and we will respect that." Rick then took the gun he had in his pants and put it on the hood of the truck. Shane reluctantly did the same.

"If it makes y'all feel any better I'm trained and I haven't had to touch a gun since all this happened." I tried to be reassuring and my dad gave me a light smile for thanks. "It's safe here." Even though I said it I had a voice in the back of my head telling me "for now".

"See. Alright, first things first set camp, find Sophia." Rick was the unofficial leader of the group and it looked to me that him and Shane had been butting heads for awhile.

"I hate to be the one to ask, but somebodies got to. What happens if we find her and she's bit?" Shane asked seriously and i got goose bumps at the thought of a little girl being turned into one of those things. "I think we should all be clear on how we handle that."

Looking at Shane then briefly at the ground Rick Spoke almost as if he was ashamed. "We do what has to be done."

"And her mother, what do you tell her?" Maggie asked feeling the discomfort that i was about the situation.

"The truth." The blonde girl whose name started with an A like mine but i kept forgetting told my sister. Even though i bet no one else noticed, i saw the looks my dad and sister gave each other. We were so naive. We've been on this farm, lucky and naive. What's the quote "Ignorance is bliss"? Well for the first time in my life i knew what that meant. My brain checked out on the conversation and all i heard was a rifle man on look out that my father only agreed to because it would make the others feel more secure.

"That stuff you brought, you got anymore? More antibiotics, bandages. Anything like that?" My sister asked Rick who sighed not knowing.

"Just what you've seen." The blonde told her before walking off.

"We're running short already. I should make a run into town." This made me happy I hadn't been off the farm since this whole mess started.

I'll join her." I was smiling brightly at my father and I could see the grimace growing on his face. "What?" I asked preparing myself for the blow that was about to come.

"I'd rather you stayed Alice, let your sister do this." He was coaxing me trying to calm me. I took two deep breaths and gritted my teeth.

"Fine." I didn't even put up a fight I knew it was useless.

"See our man there in the baseball cap?" Rick turned around eyeing the Asian in their group. "That's Glenn, our go to town expert. I'd ask him along just to be cautious." He seemed genuinely sincere. Our father nodded Maggie off but i didn't follow.

"What am i supposed to do? I feel useless." I used my eyes i knew he couldn't resist my damn eyes.

"Why don't you go with Shane, if that's all right with your father." Rick suggested looking at the father and daughter he was standing between.

"I could help." I said and he father just shook his head.

"No. Now go run along and help Beth with the house chores." I stood and looked at my father with my eyes again before walking off towards the house in a huff.

**XXX**

House work, it's the fucking apocalypse and I'm doing housework. I looked over at my small blonde petite sister. She was actually smiling as she dried the dishes I handed her out of the sink.

"Beth." I said getting her attention. She looked at me with bright eyes and I didn't know if I should continue. I looked around to make sure we were the only ones in the kitchen.

"What's up sis?" She asked taking the glass cup that was in my still hand.

"Uh, so you and Jimmy have been together for some time." I paused trying to find my footing on this topic. "Are you still a virgin?"

She dropped the glass she was cleaning and it broken on the kitchen floor. "I'll get the broom." She took off towards the closet where we kept all the cleaning supplies just outside the kitchen. She hurried back into the room broom in hand.

"Beth, I didn't mean to pry." I told her while kneeling down on the floor to help her sweep up the mess. "I just need someone to talk to."

"About sex?" She looked at me completely confused and i sighed loudly standing up and brushing the dirt off my pants.

"Never mind, I'll talk to Maggie when she gets back." She quickly grabbed my hand i turned to leave and looked up at me with sad blue eyes.

"I wish I could help, but I'm still a kid." She looked heartbroken and i understood being a kid in this new world was hard. Hell I wasn't a kid and it was hard.

"Hey, look at me." I was back at eye level with her and i hugged her tight trying to be the big sister i knew was alive somewhere in me. "You are beautiful, you don't need to do anything you don't want to. You be a kid as long as you can. You enjoy it too, because it ends for everyone no matter how hard you try to hold on." I kissed her forehead like our mother used to do and hugged her again.

"I just wish i was more like you and Maggie." She said it so quiet it was almost a whisper. I just hugged her because most the time i wished i was like her and Maggie, not matter how much I pretended I didn't.

**XXX**

"Is this what you do all day?" Said the voice that took the chair next to mine on the porch. I smiled lightly recognizing it as Shane's. He wasn't done with me just yet.

"Woke up at dawn milked the cows, checked the chickens, showered, cleaned the kitchen and changed the sheets in Carl's room. And believe me the last task wasn't easy." I told him opening my eyes and looking at him sideways. "What'd you do all day?"

"Checked for a lost little girl, taught women to shoot a gun." He looked exhausted and I couldn't help but wonder why he was talking to me about what our days consisted of.

"Still or moving targets?" I was interested because moving targets were a bitch when you were a newbie shooter. I'd been shoots since I was twelve and they still were a bitch.

"Still." He chuckled and I raised my eyebrows. "You act like I'm gonna start them with moving targets, are you crazy?"

I laughed at that because in fact if you asked the people in this town before everyone was reduced to the walking dead they probably would've told him i was. "Maybe." I kept it short and sweet before closing my eyes and leaning back like I was before he interrupted my resting time.

"Um, your names Alice right? We never really got acquainted right." The smile on my lips was evident but I couldn't help it. The intimate act i preformed on him yesterday was fresh in my mind and he wasn't even sure what my name was.

"Yes." I couldn't help but laugh before opening my eyes and shifting my body so that i was facing him. "My name's Alice Michelle Green, I'm 22 and my birthday is June 3rd. Your turn." I couldn't help but put him on the spot like this, it was too entertaining.

"I'm Shane Allen Walsh, i'm 34 and my birthday is March 17th." He reached his hand out to mine and i did the same. He took his in mine and we shook hands. I couldn't help but laugh lightly at this.

"We're twelve years apart, huh?" This made me chuckle even more and he didn't get why.

"What's that matter?" He asked finally and i bit the outside of my lip debating on if i should tell him, but why shouldn't i? I'd already has his dick down my throat, why not.

"My sister used to always joke that i had a thing for older men, i guess she was right." And just like I summoned her Maggie was back from the run to town with Glenn. "Bye, Shane." I said getting up from my chair and walking inside the house behind my sister and our father.

"How'd the run go?" I asked overly chipper which caught her eye.

"Fine. How'd chores go?" She asked and i shrugged like it was no big deal. "Something you wanna tell me?" She asked and i nodded my head wildly up and down before running up the stairs to my room. She followed quickly behind and closed the door behind her once she was in.

"Come, sit down you're gonna shit yourself."

"What did you break?" She asked getting all motherly so i laughed loudly.

"I didn't break anything dear sister now sit down!" I commanded and she finally sat on my bed facing me.

"Out with it."

"I gave Shane head after Otis funeral. It was hot, kinky, and did I mention hot?" I said it really fast so I hoped she got all of that and wasn't disappointed in me.

"I slept with Glenn like thirty minutes ago." I gasped at this and covered my mouth with my hands.

"Was it good? Are Asians really small?"

"Oh my god, we're sluts." She said picking at the comforter on my bed. I slapped her hand away making her look at me.

"I know I'm a slut, but you're just lonely." I rubbed her shoulder and she sighed loudly.

"You're not a slut either." I don't know if she meant it seriously or not but we both ended up laughing like school girls.

"I think I'm gonna sleep with him tonight." I told her biting the outside of my lips and she just smiled.

"Did you decided this when you two were chatting outside?"

"Uh huh, and guess how old he is." She put on her thinking face before shrugging and not even guessing.

You know i hate guessing."

"34, that's the oldest I've ever done anything with." I clapped my hands together kinda squealing like a girl. She laughed at me and I let her because for the first time in years i felt like we were actually sisters again. "Hmm I need condoms." I started to get up from my bed to search and see if I had any when my sister pulled several out of her pocket and threw them at me. "Saving up for a rainy day?"

"Shut it." She got up and started to head towards my door.

"Hey." I yelled getting her attention making her stop in her tracks. "Thanks for this, and I don't mean the condoms i mean being my big sister." She just smiled at me and left without a word.

**XXX**

"Good night my sweet girls." Hershel kissed us good night before heading up the stairs to his room. I looked over at Maggie who narrowed her eyes to Beth.

"Good night Bethy." I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I love you, sleep tight don't let the bugs bit." I passed her over to Maggie who did the same but Beth didn't walk up the stairs.

"Beth." Maggie said but the young blonde stood her ground.

"You always leave me out of everything." She complained sadly and I felt bad considering that's how I felt a lot.

"Honey-"

I cut Maggie off. "You know what i talked to you about in the kitchen today?" She nodded her head yes before her eyes got wide. "Yeah, now will you go upstairs?" She didn't even say goodnight she just walked quickly up to her room.

"What talk?" Maggie asked knowing it had to be something good if it got her off our backs that easy.

"Sex. Sex is a powerful thing." She chuckled and i walked us out onto the porch. Some of the group of people who were sleeping in tents were still around their smal campfire. Shane was one of them and i hoped he would stick out the others so i could go with him to his tent.

"Are you going to visit, Glenn?" I asked in a hushed voice so no one heard us since Rick and his wife Lori were still inside visiting with their son Carl.

"No." She was sad and I didn't know why. "I told him it was a one time only thing."

"Why? He's totally into you and vice versa." Then it hit me she was scared of having to lose him. "Attachments are a bitch in this day and age."

"I'd drink to that if we were allowed alcohol on the premises." We both giggled knowing all the times we snuck buzz into our rooms when we were in high school. We'd both stopped when we learned how much of an alcoholic our father was before Maggie's birth. We didn't want to turn out that way or be the reason he relapsed.

"His police hat's pretty hot." Maggie commented while staring at Shane. Him and Glenn were the only ones left and i was getting impatient.

"I know, and Glenn's uh face is pretty cute." She looked at me sideways with the death stare and i shrugged. "I'm not gonna lie to you."

"I hate you." I laughed before standing up and kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you." She hugged me and watched me walk down to where Shane was sitting.

He just sat on his log stairing at me so i rolled my eyes. "Care to give a girl the tour?" I asked reaching my hand out for his which he gladly took. Glenn gave us both a weird look but i dismissed it knowing he was most likely going to get some from my sister.

Shane unzipped a tent and held open the "door". "Ladies first." He said with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes once again and went in. It was dark even with the light from the campfire that was slightly illuminating the small shelter. "Shoes." I quickly slipped off my flip-flops before looking down at his feet after he was done zipping the tent back up. He took his boots off next before staring at me. He finally broke eye contact with me to turn on a small battery operated lantern in one of the corners of his tent.

"No. They'll be able to see our shadows." I protested and he just kept smirking. "I don't know what kinda-"

"Take your clothes off." He said it calm and husky. "I'll turn it off once your clothes are." I bit my lip thinking of what could really go wrong mainly my dad coming out or a walker. I'd take the walker first.

The first thing i took off was the over-sized hoodie i was sporting. I dropped it to the ground and looked at my almost bare chest. I didn't have a shirt on underneath it just a sports bra. "Your bra next." It was almost a whispered, but I did what I heard taking the bra off up over my head. There I was standing half-naked in front of him and he was fully clothed. I hesitated taking off my shorts knowing I wasn't wearing underwear but before I could think any further I slipped them off and stepped out of them. "Jesus." He hissed just looking at me causing me to smile. "That's so fucking sexy, not wearing panties." He stepped closer to me stopping inches away from me just looking down at me.

"The light, or no touching." I told him sternly making his huff off to the light and switching it off before storming back over to me and devouring my mouth with his own. I had to break the kiss because i couldn't breath. "Slow down cowboy." I smiled up at him as i held on to his biceps for support.

He started kissing down my neck, to my collar-bone, and straight for my breast. He sent shivers down my spine and a moan escaped my mouth. It was louder than intended. "You're a screamer." Was his only comment before putting a finger in front of his lips telling me to be quiet. I bit the inside of my lips and i almost drew blood as he continued his assault on my chest. "Fuck." He groaned dragging his teeth over one of my nipples giving me the intense pleasure and pain sensation.

"Please." I moaned and that got his attention. He stopped his hands and his mouth where they were.

"Please what?" He asked looking into my eyes. I sighed heavily trying to catch my breath.

"Touch me." He smirked at me and I knew what was coming next.

"Where? Show me what you want me to do." He let go of me and i almost feel to the ground. We were still standing in his tent and I didn't know why. I quickly dropped to the floor and spread my legs before him. I saw him stop breathing for a brief second as i brought two fingers to my mouth and covered them in my siliva for extra lubricant just in case. I think brought the hand down to the most sensitive part of my body.

I moaned as I slid my fingers over my clit and teased my entrance. I finally opened my eyes and saw Shane about to reach into his pants for his erection. I kept rubbing myself then I couldn't help it anymore and i slipped the two fingers inside of me and I had to bite my cheek this time to keep my moans quiet. "Fuck." Shane was looking at me playing with myself. His eyes never left me until he couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to his knees and pulled me by my thighs closer to him. His mouth then started to devour my pussy, soon two fingers followed entering me faster and faster. I couldn't take it anymore and i came around his fingers. I bit my wrist to keep quiet and I was sure in the morning there were going to be bruises. I let myself catch my breath before I got to my knees and looked Shane in the eyes before kissing him. I didn't care if I could still taste myself on him, it only made me want him more.

"Strip." I ordered and he shook his head before raising his arms. He wanted me to help him undress, and I wasn't going to argue as long as he got naked. First his shirt, then his jeans and boxers. Once he was naked I kissed all over his chest before pushing him back on all of the blankets that covered the tent floor and went straight for his dick with my mouth. I sucked and sucked and licked until I knew he couldn't take anymore.

"Hey." He said pulling me up by my hair which he knew I didn't like. "I ain't gonna last any longer if you keep that up." I just smiled before placing one last kiss on the head. He twitched when i did it making me smile knowing I was the one doing this to him.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked and he hissed.

"Mother fucker, no. You?" I nodded my head yes while looking for my hoodie and pulling it from my pocket. I quickly opened it before rolling it on him, he was tense the whole time.

"Are you gonna make this worth my while?" I asked noticing how jumpy he was. I didn't want a minute man.

"Yeah, fuck I just don't get it." He leaned up and kissed me hard.

"Get what?" I was confused about what he was talking about.

"Why you would choose me out of all others." I just chuckled because one this wasn't anything more than sex, and two Rick was married simple as that.

"Because none of women are really hot and Rick's married." I was smiling until his face fell. "i'm joking." I said before kissing him lightly. "Officer, show me who's boss." I whispered in his ear while kissing his neck. Before i knew it i was on my back and he was drilling into me with his hard cock. This time to silence myself i bit his shoulder instead it was closer, i didn't even care how tight he was holding onto my waist which was surly gonna bruise also. I tried flipping us over but that only got my arms pinned above my head. I couldn't take it anymore and i came while pounding into my pussy, rubbing my clit with one hand and holding my arms in place with the other. He came right after from my clenching muscles. He let go of my arms and dropped down next to me panting like i was.

"Do you think we were quiet?" I asked with a laugh.

"Not a chance in hell." He told me before kissing me on the lips and i kissed him back. "What's the from?" He was looking at the huge scare on my left arm, it started at my wrist and went up my forearm.

"Kitchen knife." was my only responds before I stood up to get my clothes before Shane stopped me.

"Stay." With that I laid back down and grabbed my own blanket. We didn't cuddle, we didn't talk, we just slept.

* * *

**Authors Note: Anyone there? Please, say you're there! Lol I have no idea where this is going i wanted it to be a Darly story but i think its leaning more towards a Shane or Rick story. Or maybe both. Haha Umm i hope you like this and Alice. She's different and i know shes slutty, but she has her reasons and they're coming up, slowly but surly. Read & Review? Or does no one like this because i feel like no one does. Oh well i hope someone does, because i do.**


	3. Chapter 3: One Big Happy Family

Finding Alice.

Ch. 3 One Big Happy Family.

Waking up and not being in my bed was strange. Even stranger was the erection I felt sticking into my back. Shane was spooning me which would've made me laugh but it seemed like he was having a bad dream. I kissed his shoulder and ssshhhed him resulting in him nuzzling his face into my neck and hair even more. "Hmm I love you Lori." That snapped me out of it. I wiggled out from under his weight causing him to start waking and rubbing his eyes. "Shit."

"Yeah, shit." I laughed before I started getting dressed.

"Come on, stay." He tried coaxing me and I shook my head him.

"I don't particularly like being called other women's names the morning after." I was pulling my hoodie over my head before I stopped and looked at him. "You slept with your best friends wife?" His face turned up and he got cold.

"We thought he was dead." Was his only responds before sitting up and putting on his own clothes. "He was in a coma, and the hospital got overrun by walkers and swat. They were shooting everything doctors, nurses, who weren't even infected."

"So you ran?" The look on his face was like he was almost hurt. "Talk to me." I sat down in front of him wanting the rest of the story.

"I got to his room, the power went out and I couldn't hear him breathing or a heartbeat. But when I left I put a gurney in front of his door, must have saved him."

"So you started sleeping with his wife? I'm not judging considering you've been here three days and I jumped into bed with you." I couldn't take the cold stare he was giving to me so I got up made sure I had all my stuff and unzipped the tent ignoring his protests.

"Alice, come on it was a mistake." I just laughed before walking out and seeing Rick looking at me make my exit.

"Top of the morning to you officer Grimes." I gave him the best flirty smile I could while walking to the house. The sun was starting to come up and if I was lucky I could get another hour or so of sleep.

**XXX**

Shane and Rick were walking around the farm checking the perimeter out of habit and Rick couldn't resist asking. "We're here three days and you're having sleepovers, seem wise?"

"It ain't like that." Shane laughed at him while readjusting the hat on his head. "Besides she came onto me believe it or not."

Rick shook his head but smiled lightly at his best friend hoping this meant he was moving on from his wife. "But it's Hershel's daughter. The one he seems most protective over."

"I'd be worried if she was my daughter too." Shane told his friend with a big smirk on his face. "I almost forgot how eager some women can get."

"He owns guns, and this land." Rick told stopped in his tracks getting serious. "I don't want you to get us kicked off his land either because you're sleeping with his daughter. And please tell me you at least had the decency to use protection."

Shane couldn't help but laugh at how fatherly Rick seemed, but it was also kinda hurt that he thought that he'd be the reason they get kicked off the farm. "I wrapped it, dad. No need to worry. Besides i think she's done with me. You, Daryl, Glenn, and T-Dogg need to watch out for this one. She's wild. I couldn't believe the way she sucked me off. It was like I was staring in my own porno. I don't think I've gotten head outside since high school " Shane started walking again and hurried to get back to camp to start the look for Sophia again even though he knew she was already dead.

Rick took deep breaths thinking about getting his rocks off, he was thinking about Lori. They'd only had sex three times since they found each other. He almost envied his best friend, but yet again he was probably the reason his wife wasn't how she used to be. But he couldn't place the blame souly on his wing man things were just different in this world.

XXX

Walking to the house from the horse stables i noticed Glenn on the porch. He was sitting in one of the rocking chairs holding a guitar. I smiled at him as i walked by and went into the house to find Maggie. She was in the kitchen with Beth making lunch.

"You need to go outside." I told her she just looked at me weird. "Please, you'll thank me later."

"Doubt that." Was her only reply which made me roll my eyes. God being around my sisters made me feel more and more like a child everyday.

"So Beth did you know Maggie had-"

"Seriously!" She cut me off but not before throwing a cup of water at me. I should've paid attention to what was around her before i spoke. I was now completely soaked.

"Well now that you've given me a second shower for the day will you please go outside?" I begged and now Beth was paying a lot of attention.

"What does Maggie have?" She asked her big blue eyes sparkled at me and I didn't want to lie to my baby sister.

"She has a crush on Glenn." I blurted it out quick fast and in a hurry so Maggie couldn't stop my word vomit. "She's our sister don't be mad."

"I just. I don't know if I really like him." She admitted and i smiled at her all big.

"Trust me, walk outside and your ovaries will burst." She laughed at me along with Beth.

"Fine." She finally gave in and I squealed.

"First give me that towel please, I'm soaked." She laughed threw it at me, took a big breath and headed for the door. "Come on, Beth." We followed her to the door where she stopped. We could hear the gentle strumming of the guitar and it made me happy for my big sister.

"Do I have to?" She asked and I nodded my head yes.

"Please, for me!" I knew that would get to her so she gave in and walked out.

"He's waiting on the porch for her and playing the guitar? That's so romantic." Beth was happily squeezing onto my arm. I smiled down at her and gave her a quick hug.

"You're so beautiful, Bethy." She blushed and i took us back into the kitchen to continue making sandwiches for our quick-lunch we had everyday.

**XXX**

After lunch i hurried back to the stables wanting to take Stella for a ride around the property. She was my only true friend besides my sisters I had left in the world. Riding her was letting go of all my worries, every bad thing I've done or had done to me just disappeared. When I was riding her I was just a girl who loved her horse, nothing else.

Walking into the stables was normal but as I got closer to her stall i noticed she wasn't there. I almost screamed but the shortness of my breath wouldn't let me. I need to sit down quick or I wasn't going to make it back to the house to figure out what happened to my horse. I quickly found the bench that sits on one of the walls and sat with my head down in between my legs. in out, deep breaths and repeat.

I started running i broke out into a full sprint looking for my dad. He wasn't in the shed, so i ran into the house. Beth and Patricia were the only people i found. "Where's day? Stella's missing."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry-"

"Beth, dad where is he?" I didn't have time for chit-chat I needed to find my father and figure out who the hell took my fucking horse.

"Uh, he was about to head to the shed. Was he not out there?" Patricia asked and I shook my head no just as he was coming down the stairs.

"What's the matter dear?" He asked noticing my pale white face. "You look sick, feeling alright."

"Stella is gone." I choked out the words trying not to cry.

"Beth, get Mr. Grimm's." Dad ordered sending her out of the house quickly.

"Come on, let's go to the shed." He put his arm over my shoulders as we walked. We didn't take the front door but instead the side door closer to our destination. "I gotta gas up the genny." He had a slight smile on his face trying to cheer me up. "We'll find her, don't worry."

"Too late for that." Was my only reply. I watched him get the gas can and start filling it up as the former officer walked up to us. My breath caught in my throat as i remembered him seeing me come out of Shane's tent this morning. Shit, hopefully he wouldn't say anything.

"One of my horses is missing. Did one of your people take it?" My father was cold almost. He didn't beat around the bush at all and i knew that's where us girls got it from, our daddy.

"I was given the impression you knew about it." Was his excuse and i scoffed.

"I wouldn't let anyone take Stella!" I kinda yelled, but i was upset. Who did they think they were coming onto our land and taking our things? "Sorry, i'm upset. She's my horse." He nodded at me understanding the situation.

"As you can see we did not." My father was moving cans around and picked up another to put more gas in our generator.

"I'll have a word with Daryl." He told us he looked at me then at the ground I sighed loudly.

"The hick has my horse, great." I started to walk off but my father called my name. "What?"

"Don't do something stupid like go out there and try to find them." He warned me sternly I just rolled my eyes.

"I would never." I told him sarcastically. He kept staring at me so I knew I needed to make sure he knew I meant it even though it's what I desperately wanted to do. "I won't, I promise." I turned on my heel and walked off back towards the house. I hated promises, those were the one thing in our family that we always all kept. It was almost like our thing.

**XXX  
**

When i walked into the house I went straight for the kitchen knowing that's where Beth would be. It's a shame that the world went to shit because she was gonna make a great housewife on day. When I got to the kitchen I was surprised to see not only Beth but Lori, Carol, and Patricia. "Uh, hey what's going on?" I asked Lori looked at me but Beth spoke.

"They're making us dinner for everything we've done for them." She smiled and i couldn't help but smile too. Everyone says you hate your baby sister but that kinda passes when you're older. When you're older you kinda rely on them to make you feel better just by being with them.

"That's very kind of y'all." I smiled before looking out at the shed from the window. "Does daddy know?"

"I don't know."

"Someone might wanna tell him because I'm sure he's pissed about the whole Jimmy and Stella thing." I warned before turning around and picking up a freshly cut carrot and eating a piece.

"Who's Stella?" Carol asked and I laughed. The lady was nice, i felt bad about her daughter missing. I wish they would find her but it was really unlikely.

"She's my horse and Daryl stole her, asshole." Lori let out a small laugh as did the rest of the group around me in the kitchen. "What is so funny?" I asked before picking up a piece of carrot and throwing it at Beth.

"I just thought he was the reason you wanted to talk to me about sex." She blurted out in front of everyone that's when the real chuckles started.

"Beth, seriously?" I asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"Was it about him?" Carol asked looking at me while she skinned potatoes. I couldn't help but laugh nervously especially after what i found out this morning.

"No, he's cute but a little too dirty for me. That boy needs a decent shower, no offense." Everyone laughed and I knew they still wanted to know who. "God, I swear gossip is such a commodity these days. It was Shane okay? Gosh, and I don't need any advice because it's already been done."

"What?" Beth asked with big eyes. You could tell she was racking her brain trying to figure out when. "Oh last night." I just laughed and nodded my head. I knew it was probably getting to Lori and sadly, I didn't care.

"So was it good?" Carol asked which just earned more laughs which died down when my dad came in. I was so thankful because I didn't wanna have that talk. It was good, it was just quick.

"Anybody need any help? Because I planned on riding Stella till dinner but she's kinda occupied getting off the farm which I haven't done in so long." I was complaining, I knew how it sounded but I hated feeling like there wasn't a world outside of this place. The sad thing was there really wasn't much of one besides all the "Walkers" as the group called them.

I picked up a knife to start doing something when we heard a gun shot. Everyone dropped what they were doing and sprinted out of the house.

"Rick!" Lori yelled before we reached the RV.

"What on earth's going on out here?" My father yelled as we looked up at the blinding Georgia sky. The sun was about to set and you couldn't see anything behind the RV or around the tree line.

"We'll check." Dale yelled pulling Andrea with him off the RV and crossed the field somewhere. Nobody waited we all ran to the fence and stopped seeing Rick and Shane carrying a muddy, bloody, body. It was Daryl and my horse was nowhere to be see.

**XXX**

"Is he alright?" I asked Maggie as she came out of the room where our father was stitching Daryl up at.

"He doesn't want you in there. You'll probably kill him for loosing Stella. He's more worried about your hurting him than the other way around." She kinda laughed and I cracked a smile but I couldn't form a full one knowing I more than likely would never see my horse again. Not after I fed them all this morning, that was the last time I saw her.

I couldn't just wait so I busted in the room. "Where is my horse you, redneck?" I kinda screamed and almost lunged at Daryl. Shane hopped up from the chair he was sitting at and pulled me back.

"You mean the one that almost killed me? If it's smart it left the country." He was being an asshole and I wasn't dealing with it.

"She's scared of snakes you asshole! What do you think she'd do if she saw a walker?" I was about to lunge for him but Shane was holding me back.

"Alice, that's enough." My father told me and I huffed. "She might come back, she's been in those woods before."

"Yeah, that was before there were dead people who like to eat anything with flesh!" I was yelling again I was sure I sounded like a child but it was a horse. "I'm calm now." I told Shane so he could release his grip on me.

"You sure?" He asked with a small smirk on his face. I would've flipped him off if he wasn't holding both my hands together.

"Yes, i'm sure officer." I was hoping to embarrassed him a little considering that's what i called him during sex but he didn't even flinch. He released my hands and i looked back at my dad who was cleaning his hands off.

"It's a wonder how you people survived so long." I let out a laugh as my father exited the room. That's when I turned to Daryl.

"Hey, I thought you said you were calm?" Shane asked and I flipped him off this time.

"Touch the horses again without asking and my axe will meet your scrotum. And in case you're retarded too hillbilly that means you're balls." I walked off at that in a huff and went straight for my room to change my shirt. It was filthy and i hated wearing dirty clothes for longer than necessary. I'd be such a cry baby if our farm was ever overrun.

**XXX**

Dinner was good, but extremely quiet not to mention awkward. I was literally sitting at the kid table. It was deemed the kid table but if Carl was awake and not sat up in bed he'd be sitting right beside me. Somehow all the youngest got seated here Maggie, Glenn, myself, Beth, and Jimmy.

"Does anybody know how to play guitar?" Glenn asked turning himself around in his chair to look at the "adults". "Dale found a cool one. Somebody's got to know how to play."

"Otis did." Patricia spoke up making dinner even more awkward. Not to mention my father kept looking at Glenn and Maggie like he was about to catch them having sex in front of us all. He knew something was up, I wonder if he suspected anything between Shane and I.

"Yes, and he was very good." My father agreed with Patricia and i did too. I remembered before this we would have fires just to have em during the summer and he'd always break out his guitar while we roasted smores'.

Dinner was really awkward after that because not only did my dad look over at the time where Glenn and Maggie were passing notes like fifth graders Dale noticed too. So I kicked Glenn underneath the table to stop him from immediately giving her the note back.

"Sorry, this table is so small." I fake apologized before excusing myself and heading into the kitchen. I picked up my fathers, Shanes, Ricks, and T-doggs plates since they were done too. After putting the dishes in the sink I looked over at Carol putting things on a tray.

"What are you doing, Carol?" I asked and she smiled.

"I'm gonna take Daryl dinner and thank him for looking for Sophia. He's done so much more for her than her own daddy ever did. I don't know what I'd do without him through out all of this." I smiled at her because it was so cute, but heartbreaking all at the same time. I just wanted to hug her but I knew she'd probably had enough of that from the group.

"I hope they find her, Carol." That's all I said with a slight touch to her shoulder before I left the room. Everyone was clearing out of the kitchen and the only ones left were my father, Carol, Beth, and Maggie.

"What'd the note say?" I asked my older sister being noisy.

"Where we're gonna meet, but I haven't read it yet." She looked over at our father who was messing with something on a self. He then left and went to the other room.

"Hurry, quick!" I said rubbing my hands together getting excited. She unfolded it and it read.

Ever do it in a hayloft?

We both looked at each other with panicked faces, this wasn't going to be good. Not good at all they weren't supposed to find out about this. They were not supposed to know how crazy my religious father was who wanted to find a cure so desperately.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait everyone I've been so busy lately but I busted this chapter out at one in the morning last night. It's short and a little boring i hope you guys still like it. I plan on having another chapter up by Saturday or Sunday maybe even earlier but if not I'm sorry my life sometimes gets a little out of control. Alice is a bit of a brat in this chapter which is annoying, but if you were treated like a child wouldn't you act like one? Oh well let's hope poor Stella is found so Daryl doesn't have to have his balls surgically removed. Read & Review please i want some input!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pity Party

Finding Alice.

Ch.4 Pity Party

"Maggie, he can't go in that hayloft. You need to stop him." I was practically pushing her out the door but she stopped me when our father entered the room.

"What are you girls going on about?" He asked and I just shrugged at him.

"Nothing, just telling Mags that she should do the dishes since she didn't really help with dinner." I said and she scoffed making it seem real.

"Me? You were the one going on about that stupid horse." She said while rolling her eyes and heading into the kitchen with Beth and I.

"Can one of you go get the tray from Daryl's room?" My little sister asked and Maggie gave me a knowing look.

"What?" I asked confused as to why she was giving that face. "I guess I'll go get it since your feet are glued to the floor." I stomped off upstairs like i was mad at her to make my father think we were fighting like usual when in reality this group of survivors showing up was the best thing that had ever happened to our relationship. I stopped outside of Daryls room remembering the last time i was in there and how unpleasant our encounter was.

Slowly opening the door praying he was asleep was easy. Picking up the silver tray off the nightstand was another thing. As I picked it up he flinched and shot up out of bed before wincing at the pain cause by his wound. "Come back to finish the job your precious horse didn't finish?" He snorted at me and i cracked a small smile.

"I'm just here to get the tray, and for the record I was being a brat." I laughed at my choice of word but it's what i was when i was in my father's house. "I'm sorry i called you a retard, redneck, and hillbilly."

"That's a hell of an apology, most people don't say what they did wrong." He smirked at me and i couldn't stop myself from noticing how different he looked cleaned up. He was defiantly hot in a rugged bad-ass hunter sort of way.

"Well i feel bad because not only was i mean, my horse left you and got you hurt plus my dads's a prick sometimes." He let a small laugh escape his lips when i insulted my own father.

"Yeah, what's with him treating you like glass?" He asked sincerely curious.

"I guess i'm a flight risk after trying to kill myself two times in this house and a third while away at college." It was the first time i had admitted it to anyone who almost nothing about me. He seemed a little shocked which is what the normal responds was when i told people i got close with. "Don't give me your pity, i don't need it!" I kinda snapped.

"Good, because i wasn't handing any out, sweetheart." He spat back at me quickly which is something i never really got from people, i kinda liked it. I needed someone who wouldn't let me walk all over them just because i was considered fragile. I was about to speak when my father appeared in the doorway.

"I was just leaving." I told him before getting up on my tippy toes and kissing my father on the forehead. "Love you." As i was walking down the stairs i saw Maggie quickly dart for the house and make a dash to the hayloft i presumed.

"I'm turning in." Beth told me as i sat the tray down on the counter. She quickly gave me a hug and kiss.

"Good night, see you in the morning darlin'. I love you." I told her before giving her one last kiss on top of her head like my used to do.

**XXX**

"I thought you were done with me." Shane laughed as i zipped his tent back up before undressing myself and climbing on top of him.

"Why would you think such a thing?" I asked before capturing his mouth with mine in a heated kiss. I couldn't help but moan as his tongue caressed mine.

"Fuck." He hissed before rolling us over so he was on top.

"You have control issues." I told him while interlocking my arms around his neck and kissing him again.

He let out a laugh in the middle of the kiss. I just looked at him weird not understanding. "What?" I was getting annoyed i didn't come out here for nothing.

"You say i have control issues, but im thinking you have daddy issues." He cocked his head to the side and i released my arms from around him. It was my turn to laugh and now he was confused. "Alright, talk." He ordered and i shook my head no. "Really now? Let's see how long you hold after this."

He reached down spread my legs apart with a nudge of his knee and started his assault on my pussy with his hand. "Not fair." I panted out in short breaths while pulling on my nipple. He just laughed before sucking and teasing the other, then he stopped. "Shane, don't stop." I was whining and i knew this is what he wanted.

He smirked up at me with that grin that concerned me in a way. "Start talking, baby." I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me before taking a deep breath.

"I don't have daddy issues, i have mommy issues. She died when i was 13 and i went in a downward spiral after that." I laughed again realizing this was the second time in not even two hours that I've talked about this. "Maggie and I we caused my father hell i don't know how he still puts up with us. Well me im the one who never really grew out of it."

I was quiet and he took that as his clue to speak. "So the kitchen knife was you trying to escape?" That was the first time someone had even tried to see it that way and i nodded.

"We never related to our father much he was always busy with the farm and helping out with the church. She was my world and one day she was just gone so when i turned 15 i decided i wanted to join her, and when i was 17 i tried again and then lastly when i was 20."

"You notice there is a two year gap in between each of those events right?" I just nodded knowing what he was getting at.

"I'm better, i have my days but I'm better." That's what i told myself and sometimes it was enough others i needed Maggie and Beth to remind me what i needed to do for them. I climbed on top of him before grabbing his face in my hands and resting our foreheads together. "Enough talk, fuck me." With that he kissed me back with a lot more force while my hands roamed under his shirt admiring his nice body before removing the piece of clothing only removing our lips from each others for a brief moment. After that it was limbs and a lot of thrusting it happened so fast. I came with his hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming and waking the whole camp, that's when i remembered we didn't use a condom as i felt him warm seed inside me. Fuck!

**XXX**

Picking peaches with Maggie was next day was extra stressful. "So he knows what's in the barn?"

"Yes, and he sucks at lying." She was just about as stressed as i was. "If they find out what's in there they're gonna leave, or worse."

"Okay let's not think of that, okay?" I said and she nodded.

"How was Shane last night?" She asked with a wink and i cringed at the topic. "What?" I shook my head no and she huffed. "Seriously, spill."

"We forgot to use a condom last night." I told her and she dropped the peach that was in her hand.

"Have i taught you nothing? Didn't i give you condoms?" She was just throwing questions at me left and right.

"I know, okay? It just happened so fast and before we were talking about my scar and why i have it and i just needed a release." I confused never looking her in the eye.

"Seriously, you talked to someone else about it? That's a big step." She praised me but i personally thought it was way past due considering the world was ending or had ended? I don't even know anymore.

"Yeah, it just kinda happened." I took a deep breath. "But i'm not worried, i can't get pregnant during the apocalypse right?"

"In theory yes, but who knows." She laughed lightly so i pushed her which earned me getting a peach thrown at me.

"I hate you." I laughed before we started wrestling.

When we were done we just laid in the grass together talking. "I'm glad we're back to where we were years ago." Maggie admitted to me i didn't respond verbally i just reached out and held her hand.

"Let's go before this turns even more broke back mountainish." I helped her to her feet and she carried the peaches back to camp where she spotted Glenn so i let her go that way by herself which is when i spotted Shane. He left where he was standing and talking to Rick and started my way.

"You still freaking out?" He asked fidgeting with his hat.

"No, i talked to Maggie and it calmed me down." His eyes got a little big when i mentioned my sister. "What who else am i supposed to talk to about these things, my dad?" His eyes got even bigger at that which made me laugh but that just seemed to make him even more uneasy. "I'm kidding." I placed my hand on his bicep. "I'm kidding, i wouldn't do that to you." I quickly dropped my hand before shaking my head. "Sorry, no PDA we're not a couple. I'm just having a day don't mind me. God, do i ever shut up?"

He started smiling at me which made me mad so i swatted at his shoulder. "I'm sorry you're just so flustered about everything, calm down Scarlett." I just nodded before giving him a weak smile.

"I'm fine." I didn't know if i was trying to convince him or myself more.

"Sure." He shook his head at me not buying it for one minute. "Hey, peach man." He called at Glenn while making his way back over to Rick who was now with Jimmy also. I didn't notice it until now but Lori was staring at me. It wasn't mean or anything it was just questioning and i didn't blame her it was shocking that he approached me out in the opened like that.

"What was that about?" Maggie said coming up behind me and scaring the shit out of me.

"Jesus, you can't do that." I said while hitting her she just laughed today was such a good day.

**XXX**

"Officer Grimes." I called out to him as he stood around the truck finalizing things with Shane.

"Uh, yeah." He said giving Shane a weird look.

"You're taking my sister out to shoot?" I asked and he looked at the ground then up at me.

"You're father reluctantly agreed to let them train with my people." He explained and i laughed.

"I'm not here to chew your ass." He cracked a smile at how i put it. "I just want you to ask my father if i can go. I don't feel comfortable with my baby sister going out without my father, Maggie, or myself."

"Why can't you ask him?" He questioned and i smirked.

"You know as well as i do that Hershel hasn't quit cut the umbilical chord with me." I joked and he nodded understanding what i meant.

"But what makes you think i can change his mind?"

"I don't know tell him you won't even let me hold a gun." I shrugged not sure but i wanted to go.

"Why would that matter, i thought you were trained?" He was confused and the face he made was cute.

"I am, he just doesn't want me to try to kill myself again. Let's go ask him." I started walking but turned around when i didn't hear someone behind me. Rick was looking at Shane with a questioning look and Shane just shrugged in return. "Coming?" I asked and he nodded taking long strides my way.

"Daddy." I called while walking into the house. "He should be back getting water after checking on everything. Daddy!"

"I'm in the parole." He answered leading Rick and i to the sound of his voice.

"Officer Grimes wants to ask you something." I stepped aside so Rick could speak to him.

"Your daughter here has expressed her concern of leaving your youngest alone without mediate family and would like to accompany us on our training lesson today." My father looked at Rick then at myself. "She always said she'd just be eyes and ears no touching of the weapons."

"If you don't mind taking her out with you and your people i don't see any harm in it." Was his answer before he started drinking his water and reading his book. He would usually be reading the paper but with the world ending and all.

"Thank you, daddy." I gave him a kiss on top of his head and then smiled at Rick. "Let's get this show on the road."

"You're offly chipper." Rick said as we reached the porch and i was practically skipping.

"I haven't been off the farm in months." I frowned at that but then smiled. "But thank you for talking to my father, i appreciate it." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before i skipped off to the cars.

"You coming?" Shane asked smirking at me with his double meaning.

"Yeah, got room for another body?" He nodded yes and i got in the back seat of his soccer mom car he seemed so proud of.

**XXX**

Shooting went better than expect Shane talked Rick into letting me shoot acouple of targets so i should show him how good i was and help me on my rusty technic. I didn't miss the looks i got from Lori, Rick, and Andrea so i stopped thanked him and handed the gun back to him and went to help Beth and Patricia. Shane asked me if i wanted to go with himself and Andrea to work on shooting moving targets but i declined and rode back in the cab of the truck. When we got back i decided to check on Daryl who wasn't in the house and had been moved back to his tent sometime before we left this morning.

"Hey." I said waving my hand at him as i entered his tent. He up from his book completely confused as to why i was here.

"What do you want?" He asked glaring at me from the corner of his eye.

"I thought we had something Daryl." I was batting my eyelashes to see what reaction i would get.

"Look here little girl, i ain't interest in-" I couldn't help it he got so serious and i started cracking up.

"I'm sorry." I said before i continued laughing.

"You little shit." He laughed a bit with me before shaking his head. "I thought you were being fucking serious."

Once my laughter subsided i nodded at him. "I mean you're good-looking and all but so not my type." I winked at him which made him crack a smile.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?" He asked completely serious this time but a little less aggressive.

"I just thought you could use a friend. I mean i know i can use a friend who's not related to me or screwing me so i picked you." I smiled at him and he shook his head probably completely dumbfounded at why would even want to talk to him after the last two conversations we shared.

"Why me, i'm a dick?" He laughed before grabbing a water bottle that sat in between us and taking a drink out of it.

"Which is what i like you don't bullshit me." It was a bit awkward after that but we just sat and took turns reading from his book.

"Hey, Scarlett." It was Maggie so i quickly dropped the book from my hands.

"Did i forget to do some chores?" I asked and she shook her head no before smiling.

"Stella found her way home, do you mind if i take her to town?" She asked and i shook my head no.

"As long as she's been fed and watered i don't care."

"Yeah, dad took care of it this morning. Do you two need anything in town?" She asked and Daryl shook his head no i stood up and nodded yes.

"I'll see you later Daryl." I hollered at him he just nodded his head as we left.

"Plan B." My sisters eyes got big and i nodded. "I need plan B i'm not taking any chances of getting knocked up with a kid of some guy i hardly know when there are dead people walking around."

"Okay, so Glenn told Dale." She said and it was my turn to be surprised. "Dad is pissed at me for letting him go out there."

"It's not your fault one way or another they were gonna find out. The more days they spent here the more likely it was." She nodded her head but didn't seem convinced so i hugged her. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

**XXX**

The rest of the night was uneventful besides the fact that my father asked me about Shane.

"You and the officer?"

I raised my eyebrows and tried to play stupid. "Rick? I've hardly spoken to him expect to ask for the favor to go with Beth."

"Not him, the other one." I gulped and i shrugged.

"Nothing's going on, we talk. I actually talked to him about this." I pointed to the scar on my forearm and he nodded before kissing my forehead.

"Just checking, i love you Scarlett." He then left me alone in my room. I sighed heavily and didn't even attempt to go sneak in Shane's tent i was too tired and my father knew something was up with us.

I woke up and i didn't wanna get out of bed, i pulled the blanket over my head and waited until Maggie or Beth would ultimately come get after i missed breakfast. I hated theses days but for some reason they we're vital. If i didn't get time to myself i got too flustered sometimes. I hate how i'm weird like that, that i would rather be alone for days on end then not want be away from people for longer. I made no sense i was a walking contradiction.

I fell back asleep and was awoke to someone crawling into bed with me and spooning me. It was Maggie, she was the only one who would have enough guts to wake me on one of these days. "They know about the barn." She spoke softly like she'd been crying. "I don't know what to think."

"Is this about yesterday?" She nodded yes, i couldn't see her but i felt her head bob. "You're okay though, and i'm sorry i asked you to get that for me."

"Lori's pregnant." She seemed to be harboring a lot more secrets.

"She cheated on Rick with Shane." Maggie gasped obviously not being privy to that information.

"So she's not gonna know who the father is? Do we live in a soap opera?" She was rubbing up and down my arms with her hands in the soothing way she knows that comforts me.

"It seems that since they arrived." I laughed thinking about everything that's been going on. "I'm almost positive that Shane slept with Andrea yesterday."

She pause her soothing massage on my arm before starting again not knowing how that made me feel. "What do you think about that?"

"I honestly don't care because i don't see him that way. He's easy to talk to because we both have secrets but im starting to learn that they all seem to." I paused when i got that overwhelming tired feeling again. "How are you and Glenn?" I yawned.

"I think i'm falling for him, and i'm falling fast and hard." I turned so that we were face to face. She was smiling bright and i couldn't help but mimic her facial expression.

"I guess that's the way to do it when the worlds turned to shit." I laughed and she laughed before shaking her head.

"Let's go downstairs I got stuff fo lunch and Dinner." I nodded and got out of bed and pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white v neck t-shirt with my black biker ankle boots. "Hurry up, i think i hear yelling."

We ran down the stairs and heard Rick kinda yelling at our father about letting them stay. He caught us watching him before he left and went back to what he was doing. Maggie looked pissed and i was a bit too but it was his farm, and he was a stubborn bastard.

**XXX**

Maggie gave me the day off besides watering and feeding the animals. That was the easiest task and usually Beth had it but she just had house work so Maggie took over picking all the vegetables today. I just sat on the porch and watched everyone interact with each other.

Dale and Shane had a very intense show down over something unbeknownst to me. Shane also took off in a hurry in the same direction as Dale as well. Glenn and Maggie fought and lip locked on the front lawn, but for the most part it was a slow day.

It seemed like everyone was having a slow day because soon Beth, Patricia, and Carl were playing chess on the front porch. Glenn and Maggie sat on the steps and chatted while i sat on the railing listening to Beth and Carl giggle about what play they should make. It felt good, almost normal.

T-dogg and Andrea walked up wondering where everyone was. "Rick went off with Hershel we were supposed to leave a couple hours ago."

"Yeah you were, what the hell?" Darly spoke coming out of nowhere with Carol i never saw them leave.

"Rick told us he was going out." Carol sounded sad it broke my heart.

"Dammit, isn't anybody taking this seriously? We got us a damn trail. Here we go." He spotted Shane walking up with the bag of guns i saw Dale leave with, but no Dale.

"What's all this?" Daryl questioned him about the bag of guns.

"You with me, man?" Shane asked handing him a gun which Daryl gladly took and pumped the shotgun ready to shoot it.

"Time to grow up." Shane said walking closer to the house. "You already got yours?" He asked T-dogg and Andrea.

"Yeah. Where's Dale." Andrea asked.

"He's on his way."

"I thought we couldn't carry?" T-dogg questioned confused about what was going on.

"We can and we have to." Shane responded before turning to everyone on the porch, myself included. "Look, it was one thing sitting around picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't." He looked around at all of us his eyes fell on me for a split second as i jumped off the side of the porch as he approached Glenn. "What about you, man? You gonna protect what's yours?" Glenn looked at my sister before taking the gun from Shane. "That's it, can you shoot?" He was looking Maggie.

"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight." Maggie told him not afraid of what he was doing just the safety of everyone else if this all went down hill.

"Listen to her, Shane. He'll make you leave without blinking an eye." I said trying to get his attention but it didn't work. He didn't even bother asking me if i wanted a gun after that he just stepped back away from Maggie and I.

"We have to stay, Shane." Carl said while slowly walking down the porch steps.

"What is this?" Lori asked coming out of the house.

"We ain't going anywhere okay?" He tried to reassure the little boy.

"This is bullshit and you know it. Put the guns back in the RV before they get back." I was trying to reason with him but he wasn't listening to anyone but himself.

"Now look, Hershel, is just gonna have to understand. Okay he's gonna have to. Now we need to find Sophia. Am i right?" He started walking towards Carl who was now standing beside me. "I want you to take this." He was holding him out a small gun the same one Carl used while at target practice the other day. "You take it Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how, go on and take the gun and do it." Lori pushed her son back out of his way with a protective hand.

"Rick said no guns. This is not your call." Lori hissed through gritted teeth. "This is not you decision to make."

"Oh shit." T-dogg said looking to the fields and seeing what i knew was gonna happen and what i knew was gonna end even more horribly since they were all armed. My father, Jimmy, and Rick had two walkers to add to the collection in the barn.

"What is that?" Shane said before he started off in a dead sprint with the rest of us hot on his tail Lori and i screaming his name and telling him to stop but it was too late.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard him yelling. "Are you kidding me." He was yelling louder than my father and Rick. He was so over dramatic. "You see what you're holding onto?"

"I see who im holding onto." My father replied as i tried to catch my breath i was severely out of shape.

"Shane, let us do this then we can talk." Rick tried reasoning with him just like i had.

"What you want to talk about, Rick?" He asked going around in circles as my father and Rick tried leading the walkers towards the barn. "These things ain't sick. They're not people. They'e dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them cause all they do, they kill!" This is when i realized i had slept with a crazy person. I mean i know i'm crazy, which means he is extra crazy. "These are the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis, they're gonna kill all of us."

"Shane, shut up!" Rick yelled at his best and i could tell he's been wanting to say that for a while now.

"Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Pulled out his gun and cocked it before firing three shot into Lou. I gasped not expecting it.

"No!" Rick yelled trying to stop him.

"That's three shots in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?" He asked and i couldn't help it i screamed.

"Stop! Would you just stop it!" It did nothing he continued to shoot at Lou and tell us what he was aiming for.

"Shane, enough!" Rick screamed.

"Yeah, you're right, man." He walked right up to my father and Lou. "That is enough." Then he shot her in the head. My father collapsed to his knees at the body of our once neighbor.

"Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us! Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before." His face was red and as he screamed i could see a vain bulging out of the side of his neck. "Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you gotta fight for it." I'm glad no one was standing next to him because he was spitting as he yelled. "I'm talking about right here, right now." He took off towards the barn and started banging on it and loosening the locks. Everyone was screaming for him to stop and Rick was screaming for my father to take the snare pole, but we all kinda stood frozen like our feet were glued to the ground.

He took the last thing that was keeping them in and threw it to the side before banging on the door to make noise. They all started to file out and that's when the gun shots started. Too many to count but everyone who had a gun besides Rick was shooting. I don't remember when it happened but Maggie was holding me with one arm while we both cried and our father with the other. Suddenly it was over just a quick as it had started. We all stared back at the ban wondering if there were any stragglers inside when people started raising their guns.

Out stepped a little girl, she couldn't have been older than ten and she was dead. Everyone was even more frozen than before then when Carol cried out "Sophia." I understood why and my heart broke all over again. Daryl caught her before she ran off any closer to what used to be her daughter.

No one moved besides to comfort someone they loved about the revelation that Sophia had been dead and locked away from over a week. No one raised their gun as the little girl walked closer and closer to the cluster of people in front of her. Rick stepped up and finally put a bullet in her head. I quickly pulled myself together and looked for Beth. I walked over to her and took her out of Jimmy's arms. She was crying and i didn't blame her she just watched the only mother she'd ever really known get shot in killed.

She was sobbing uncontrollably but she pushed me off her and started walking towards all the bodies. Rick tried stopping her but she pushed him off as well. She pulled the body that lay on top of ou step mother and lend over the dead decaying body of what used to be the person she knew. She started screaming and i ran trying to help her but i got pulled off by Shane.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" I spat at him while pushing and hitting him away before turning back to look at Beth who had to witness her mother's death all over again but this time up close. She was sobbing and holding onto our father who was trying to be strong for her but i knew he was just as broken up.

Our family started walking back with Patricia in tow, Jimmy stay behind. When we got to the front yard Shane was behind us yelling accusations at my father. "We've been out. We've been combing these woods looking for her and she was in there all along? You knew!"

"Leave us alone!" Maggie yelled back at him while holding me as tears spilled down my face slowly.

"Hey, Shane, just stop it, man." Rick tried grabbing onto his arm but he shook him off.

"Get your hands off me." He was in a rage and i couldn't for the life of me think of why i thought this man was attractive. "You knew and you kept it from us."

"I didn't know." My father protested while trying to keep his composure.

"That's bullshit. I think y'all knew."

"We didn't know!" Maggie yelled while not letting go of me.

"Why was she there?!"

"Otis put those people in the barn. Maybe he found her and put her in there before he was killed." My father tried to explain as Maggie pushed Patricia and Beth inside but they wouldn't without our father.

"You expect me to believe that?" Shane asked looking like a madman. "What do i look like? Do i look like an idiot?" He was stepping up close to my father and Rick got in between them.

"Shane, hey hey hey."

"I don't care what you believe!" My father was getting angry and that was something you didn't see very often.

"Everybody just calm down." Rick tried to be the enforcer like he was used to being but it wasn't working.

"Get him off my land." My dad pointed at Shane as he said it.

"Let me tell you something." Shane started towards my father with only Ricks hand in between them.

"Hey, don't touch him!" Maggie snapped pushing him off our father. He started again and i stood on the last step and slapped him hard crossed the face.

"You have no right!" Everyone was getting heated he just cracked a smile.

"I had no idea you liked it rough, baby." He smirked with that knowing smile. "You, slut." I went to charge at him but Rick pulled me towards him wrapping his arms around the front of my body. He kept whispering in my ear that he was sorry and Shane wasn't worth it.

"Haven't you done enough?" Maggie asked as Glenn pushed Shane away from the house. Rick released me into my fathers arms who kissed the top of my head and led me up the stairs to our house and inside. But not before he got another word in. "I mean it, off my land."

* * *

**Authors Note:**** This is the longest chapter i've written i hope that makes up for the whole not updating when i said i was thing. Lol read and review folks i need some feedback. And i'm sorry if Shane seems alittle harsh at the end of this chapter but he's said it before he only cares about Lori and Carl some hot little piece of ass would need nothing to him.**


End file.
